A non-volatile memory that holds information even if power is turned off is often integrated in an electronic apparatus. Examples of such a non-volatile memory include a one time programmable (OTP) memory to which data is written only once. One of memory elements configuring the OTP memory is an anti-fuse. A resistance state of the anti-fuse is changed from a high-resistance state (a non-conductive state) to a low-resistance state (a conductive state) in response to application of stress. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 each disclose a memory apparatus using the anti-fuse.